This invention relates to protective armor and more particularly to a lightweight armor system for protection of vital areas of a vehicle, for example, from damage when the vehicle is struck by a high explosive incendiary (HEI) projectile.
In the past a variety of approaches have been taken to the problem of protective armor and including a "sandwich" of a mix of metals, non-metals and ceramics as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,633,520 and 3,804,034 issued Jan. 11, 1972 and Apr. 16, 1974 respectively to J. J. Stiglich, Jr.
In testing of prior designs for effectiveness against HEI projectiles, penetration of the armor was effected and a large fire ball was formed. In addition, prior armor structures tested were loosened from their fittings and impacted upon interior components of the target (an aircraft fuselage) in a damaging collision. High velocity fragments were not stopped.
In general, earlier designs were either ineffective, prohibitively bulky or excessively heavy.